The Day You Die
by HarmonicJay
Summary: This is the world of SAO. And you never thought about finding love. But during the next two years, will you finally realize you have feelings for the charcoal haired boy? Same storyline as the anime, just [Kirito x Reader] pairing.
1. Welcome to Your Death

(y/n) - Your Name

(l/n) - Last Name

(u/n) - username

(h/c) - hair color

(h/l) - Hair length

(f/c) - Favorite color

* * *

Disclaimer: Music (Author) does not own Sword Art Online or any of its characters.

* * *

~~~Your POV~~~

My name is (y/n) (l/n). I'm 15 and turn 16 in a few months. I am an orphan. I've never met or seen any pictures of my parents. I was taken in by my cousin's family. They were really nice but I learned the truth about my biological parents when I was 9. It broke my heart when I realized my younger brother was actually my cousin. I felt like I had no right to have such a strong relationship with him if I wasn't really his sister. Eventually I stayed in my room more often and didn't talk as much as I used to. Many people liked me for my loudness and happiness. I began to blend in with the shadows and wasn't noticed as much anymore. But there was one day that everything seemed to clear up. When I saw the announcement for the beta testing for SAO, I instantly tried to get one. I was the 9,974th of the 10,000 people who got into the beta. I always loved action games like these and I grew to love RPGs. The virtual world was somewhere that no one could bother me, I could feel free and escape harsh reality. But little did I know that this virtual reality would change my life forever.

* * *

~~~Normal POV~~~

You stretched as you watched the clock. 12:57. Three more minutes until the servers for Sword Art Online open. You spun around in your chair, scanning the posters of headphones, computers, and one of your idol, Akihiko Kayaba. He awed you with his creativity and ability to create a world where everything was completely different. 12:59. You got up and plugged in your NerveGear.

Laying on the cool bed, you smiled inwardly and yelled, "Link Start!" as you dissolved into another world.

An automated voice rang through the virtual room. "Hello, player. Please input your gender and username."

Username: ********* Password: ********** Gender: Female

"Thank you, player. Your appearance will be randomized. Welcome to Sword Art Online!"

You opened your eyes and observed your avatar. You had long, dark blue hair with a headband. Your cyan eyes scanned your surroundings before heading to a sword shop.

"That will be 400 col." The NPC smiled, handing you a crystal sword. You tapped it to examine its stats.

* * *

 **The Divine Crystal**

 **Type:** One-handed Sword

 **Ability:** Block and Slash

 **Skills Needed:** 600 speed 130 Defense 470 Attack

 **Weight:** 169

* * *

You nodded and handed the money to the woman.

"Dang, no matter how many times I see them, NPCs always seem way too real, it's crazy…" You laugh quietly as you head out to the fields to gain some experience.

"Hey there!" A voice behind you yelled.

You turned and saw a young man running towards you. "Hey, you're going to the fields, right? Mind teaching me a few tricks?"

You hesitated but finally nodded. "Thanks!" The boy man person said. "I'm Klein. You?"

"...(u/n)." You turned and headed for the fields, with the guy trailing after you.

"Yipes!" Klein jumped as the boar tried to headbutt him.

You smiled and turned to another boar nearby. "First, aim for your target. Then, activate your sword skill and then strike. If it charges, pretend you won't dodge but do it at a reasonable time. If you give it enough time to react, you could easily get hit."

You sidestepped a boar and sliced it, killing the poor pig. You smiled as you received an exp. notice. Klein clapped and smiled. You closed it and plopped on the green ground, looking up into the sky.

"Guess I have to go back for dinner, huh?" You sighed. "

"Yup. I have a pizza and oolong tea coming at 5:30." Klein said, sighing happily.

You chuckled and got up. "Better hurry then. It's 5:26."

"My pizza!" Klein cried. "Alright, menu and then scroll…" He mumbled as he looked for the logout button. "What the-? It's-It's not there… Eto…." He stated.

"It's at the bottom of your screen, right- Oh…" You sweatdropped, imagining the game masters rushing everywhere to fix this.

"Probably just a bug…. I hope…" You were about to get up but was blinded by a blue flash. You opened your eyes to find you and Klein in the Town of Beginnings.

"A forced teleport?" You murmured, looking around you to see people transporting into the plaza. Instantly a small red warning sign appeared in the sky. Then, it spread and covered the entire plaza. Red goo oozed down and formed a cloaked monster.

"Hello, Sword Art Online players. My name is Akihiko Kayaba."

Gasps and murmurs rippled through the tense atmosphere. Klein grunted and the two of you waited for him to continue.

"As you all have noticed, the logout button must be missing from your menu. But this is not a bug. This is a feature of SAO. You will not be able to log out until you clear the game." Kayaba explained.

Some people just laughed and tried to leave, only to find a barrier around the plaza.

"There are 100 floors to this game. You must clear all of them before you can log out. But beware, you cannot pull off the NerveGear. If done so, the device will send radioactive waves to your brain, crushing it and thus ending your life. But 200 families have ignored the warning, so 200 players have died. If you die in this game, you die in virtual and real world. Before I go, I have a gift for all of you."

You opened your inventory and a mirror appeared in your hands.

"A mirror? What the-" Klein was cut of by a blue flash engulfing him.

"Klein!" You yelled, but was stopped by the same flash. The entire plaza was filled with screams and shattering of items. You shook your head and looked up.

A red headed man looked at you. "(U/n)? Is that you?"

You gasped. "Yeah, that you, Klein? What happened?"

Klein motioned to your mirror. Looking into it you screamed in shock. The mirror fell and shattered into crystal polygons. "It's my real face and body…"

You no longer had your avatar but instead had (h/l) (h/c) locks, (e/c) eyes and your height had changed slightly to match your actual body.

"But how?" Klein gasped, clearly dumbfounded.

"We had to do a pat over to get through one of the security gates for the game…The NerveGear probably scanned our bodies." You said, watching the sky turn back to the normal sky blue. You sighed and headed into the alley.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Klein said, grabbing your fingerless gloved hand.

You turned back to him. "I'm going to the next town. When you're invited to join a guild, don't hesitate to join. They're a better chance at your survival. Bye, Klein."

Klein gave you a sad expression. "Bye...Don't die, (u/n)..."

You flashed him a soft smile and a small salute. "Ah, okay. You don't die either, okay?"

You turned and began to run out of the alley. Turning back, you saw nothing but a dark hallway. Tears pricking your eyes, you brushed them off and began to slash monsters in your way to the next town.

"KYAAAAAAAAHHH!" You screamed.

~~~Your POV~~~~

When I started this death game, all I ever thought about was getting stronger, getting to the next level and taking care of myself. I never thought about others…. Will I survive? Or is this the end?

Please review


	2. The Start of Something New

~~~Normal POV~~~

"Huff... Huff.." You panted as you struggled to regain your breath. You were currently wearing a dark (f/c) cloak, moderately strong (f/c) armor, and (f/c) boots. A meeting for the first boss raid was taking place nearby. You sat down on one of the tallest seats possible and positioned your hood over your (h/c) hair. A man was talking and you were waiting for the next step.

"Alright, everybody get into parties of six or more! You can't solo during a boss raid or else you have a much higher chance of dying!" the man Diabel called out.

You stayed where you were, knowing everyone had friends and waited for the next instruction. You weren't expecting anyone to come up to you but-

"Hey, you got left out too? Want to form a party with me?" A boy nearby asked.

"...Nah, I didn't get left out. Everyone seemed to have friends so I didn't barge in..." You said quietly.

The boy nodded and sent you a party request. "The name's Kirito."

You accepted and he stared at you for a few moments.

 _(U/n)..._ Kirito thought, watching your player icon.

Another girl nearby happily plopped down next to you, her chestnut hair bouncing.

"Hey! Mind if I join?" She smiled gleefully, kind of like a small child.

Hesitating slightly, you merely nodded and sent her an invite. She immediately clicked okay and smiled.

You watched Diabel start to form the next phase of the plan until a short man came bounding down the stairs.

"I have something to say!" The orange haired man yelled. "My name is Kibao, and the beta testers should apologize to the people who have died so far!"

You tensed instantly when you heard beta tester and noticed Kirito did also.

 _He was a beta tester too?_ You thought.

A tall man stood up and stood next to Kibao. "Can I say something?" He said.

Kibao scoffed and let the man speak.

"The name's Agil. Kibao, you're saying that the beta testers should apologize because the players' deaths are their faults?"

Kibao nodded.

"Everyone got these guide books for free in the item shop, right?" Agil said, motioning to a little leather book. People nodded.

"Well, this book was written by the beta testers. They were helping us but still many players died." Agil stated.

People quietly murmured things and Kibao sighed in defeat. He huffed and sat down with Agil. You sighed with relief and stood up as the meeting was adjourned. You began walking away until Kirito ran after you.

"H-hey, where you going?" Kirito said, watching your back.

"I have to get something to eat." You said, walking to the stone bench. Sitting down you scrolled through the food list and opened a piece of bread. Kirito sat down next to you and you sighed, looking down at the flavorless piece of cardboard.

"Here, try this." Kirito handed you a small jar. You glanced at it and gently pushed the top. Your finger glowed light blue and you swiped it across your food. To your surprise it was cream, your favorite from the real world. Smiling, you chomped down the bread and sighed happily at the change of taste. Tomorrow would be time for the boss raid...

~~~Time skip brought to you by a piece of delicious bread~~~

"And then we'll switch like I mentioned before." Kirito finished explaining his strategy for defeating the boss. You merely nodded and gave a small smile. Asuna gave a thumbs up at him. Kirito smiled at the two of you and the group stopped in front of the boss room.

Diabel turned. "Alright, this is it. Let's show everybody that clearing this game is possible!"

Everyone cheered and Diabel opened the door. A rainbow light illuminated the room and the doors closed. A huge red hound appeared and Diabel began shouting orders.

"Squad A, take out the sentinels! B, block the boss! C, charge and D, switch!'

"Got it!" Kirito yelled, charging at the sentinel. He smashed it and yelled,"Switch!"

You nodded and easily sliced the sentinel, killing it off. Asuna laughed as she jabbed at the sentinel. The boss cried as its last health bar turned red. He threw his current weapons away and grabbed a huge sword. Your eyes widened as you realized what Illfang the Kobold Lord really was.

"I got this one!" Diabel yelled, charging at the beast.

"Its a Talwar!" You shouted to Kirito.

Kirito turned to Diabel and cried, "Get outta there! It's no use!"

Diabel gasped as the boss sprang up at an impossible speed and slammed down on him, a red gash in his stomach.

"Diabel!" Kirito and you both shouted rushing to his aid.

Kirito yelled an order to Asuna. "Hey Asuna, keep the sentinels busy!"

She nodded and charged for the others.

"You idiot, what were you thinking?" You fumbled for a potion and pushed it to Diabel's mouth, only to be stopped by him.

"What-?" Kirito gasped. "You were a beta tester, weren't you? You were after the bonus, the rare item!"

Diabel smiled and whispered,"You two are betas, too... Please, beat the boss, for everyone here..." He disappeared into a million crystal polygons.

~~~Kirito POV~~~

Diabel... You tried to accomplish what I couldn't... You didn't abandon everyone, but instead lead us all to help survive in this death game... I will do whatever it takes to help others.

~~~Normal POV~~~

Kirito stood up. "I'm going in."

You and Asuna stood next to him. "We're going too." You said quietly.

He smiled and nodded gratefully and the three of you charged.

"I'll go first, then Asuna, then (u/n), got it?" Kirito yelled at you two.

"Got it!" You yelled.

Kirito slashed at the boss and yelled, "Switch!" Asuna took the lead and jabbed at it at an impossible speed.

~~~Kirito POV~~~

Amazing...Asuna is so fast I can't even see the tip of her rapier... And (u/n) is so light on her feet she can dodge any blow and easily slice it without being noticed.

~~~Normal POV~~~

"Switch!" Asuna shouted and you charged in at a blink of an eye. You yelled loudly as you slashed the boss upwards, cutting it in half. The boss shattered into crystals and you sank to the dungeon floor panting with fatigue. A huge banner appeared in front of you saying:

 **Congratulations!**

A moment of silence passed before everyone burst out cheering. Kibao made his way towards you and Kirito.

"Why? Why did you let Diabel die?" Kibao yelled furiously.

People gasped in shock and you tensed. "We didn't let him die." You said calmly, your (f/c) cloak covering your eyes.

Kibao shuddered and shouted at you,"You're beta testers! You two are beta testers, aren't you?! You knew about the boss but you kept it to yourselves!"

Kirito chuckled. "Don't put us on the same level as those noobs. They were so bad that they didn't even know how to level up! You guys are even better. Besides, in the beta, I got up to floors way harder than this! And I've seen her around. She was amazing too. Us together would make an unstoppable team."

You heard people begin to scream at you. "That-That's even worse! You two are cheaters! No, they're betas! They're beaters!"

You laughed maniacally and people backed up slightly. You knew the only way to get out of there was to show you were superior. "Beater? Hm, I like that. Yes, I am a beater. And so is he. Don't forget it."

You opened your inventory and took off your (f/c) cloak. You pressed the item midnight cloak and equipped it, letting it billow behind you. Kirito did the same with his Darkness cloak and the two of you walked to the dungeon doors.

"Wait!" Asuna stopped you two. "Before, when you called my name... How did you know it?"

"If you look at my player and under your HP bar, it shows the avatar names." You explained.

Asuna squinted slightly. "Ki-ri-to... And (u-u/n)? Oh, I'm so dumb! It was right there!"

She giggled cutely and it forced the two of you to smile.

"If you get invited into a guild, join. It'll probably be a once in a lifetime chance." Kirito said to Asuna. You nodded in approval and the two of you walked out of the dungeon, doors eerily closing behind you.

Please review!


	3. Things Get Real

**Hey hey hey peeps! Third chapter is out after a bit of fussing over, but enjoy!**

~~~Normal POV~~~

"Cheers for these two heroes that saved our lives!" Keita yelled.

You and Kirito had slightly unwillingly joined the guild 'The Moonlit Black Cats' because you had saved their lives. Soon you agreed with Kirito to keep your mouths shut about your levels. The entire guild was level 20 while you and Kirito were level 43. You both were solo players, so being in a guild bothered you.

"C-cheers..." The two of you weakly responded.

~~~Time skip to bedtime (sleepy sleepy!)~~~

You sighed as you scrolled through your menu at the table. You and Kirito had parted ways to your own rooms so you didn't see him anymore. You quickly closed your menu as you heard a light knock on your door.

"Come in." You said, half expecting Kirito since he talked to you a lot.

To your surprise, Sachi came in and smiled. "Ano…(U/n)-san, can I, um, sleep here tonight? I'm kind of scared…"

You smiled softly and gestured to the bed. When you thought she had fallen asleep you got back up and continued your earlier things.

~~~Time skip to where Sachi goes missing~~~

You and Kirito walked towards Sachi's tracking point on the map. The two of you stepped into the sewer and you gagged silently at the stench. Kirito took your hand and smiled softly in the dark. You blushed at his hand's warmth and thanks to the darkness, you couldn't see his cheeks. He led you to the silhouette of a person nearby. You gently placed a hand on Sachi's shoulder and she smiled.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?"

~~~Time skips fo da win!~~~

The guild headed towards the entrance of the dungeon. Everyone was laughing and chatting until someone yelled, "Look! It's a chest!" The guild instantly headed towards it but you tried to stop them.

"No! It's a trap, don't-!" You ran in after them to see the door close, shutting Kirito out.

~~~Kirito POV~~~

No! (U/n)! I have to get to her! I kept pounding on the door shouting. My heart hurt with worry as I thought of what could happen to her. I-I...I love her! I can't lose her no matter what... I shouted again until the door finally opened. (U/n) came staggering out with her eyes cast down, showing a black shadow over her eyes. A lone tear dripped down her face and I realized what happened.

~~~What happened in Normal POV~~~

The door slammed in your face and the guild stopped. Monsters began spawning and you did everything you could to protect everyone. No one would die on your watch. You gasped as everyone except for Sachi died right in front of your eyes. With a surge of worry you rushed towards Sachi who was struggling to keep the monsters back. She turned to you and the monster took the chance to slice her in the back. Her HP bar depleted to zero as everything seemed to be in slow motion. You reached out in horror as Sachi murmured something inaudible to you before vanishing into crystals. You finally fought your way back outside and crumpled to the floor. That, was the day things seemed to get real.

* * *

Hey guys! Short chapter but it seemed like a cool ending. Please review and no worries, next chapter will be updated soon!


	4. Christmas Eve

Sorry for the wait guys but the next chapter is finally up

* * *

~~~Normal POV~~~

You stumbled out of the death trap and fell into Kirito's arms. Unable to hold your tears back, you gripped his shirt and cried into his chest. At first Kirito was surprised but hugged you closer and stroked your hair.

"...I'm sorry, but it wasn't your fault, (U/n)..." Kirito murmured into your (h/c) locks. You tried to get ahold of yourself and mumbled, "If I didn't hide my level from the guild I could have convinced them not to go into that room…"

You hiccupped and sighed deeply, drying your overflowing tears.

"Let's go...we have to tell Keita about this…" You said quietly.

Kirito nodded and grabbed your hand gently, the two of you making your way to the end of the dungeon with heavy hearts.

~~~Time skip to Keita (Uh oh)~~~

"Keita…" You managed to say.

Keita turned from the balcony of Aincrad. "Ah, you guys are back- where is everybody?"

You winced. "They...they're….d-dead…" A few tears escaped your eyes and you waited for Keita's response. You heard a jingle as a ring of keys appeared in your vision.

"What? K-Keita…" You looked up to see Keita glaring at you. "You two...you were the beaters! You-you killed them! I'll never forgive you!"

"Keita! KEITA!" You screamed as he jumped off the ledge, disappearing. You watched the sparkling shards twinkle in the sunny sky and you gripped the balcony ledge.

"If only I didn't hide my level…" You stood up trying to wipe tears away and began walking towards the teleportation portal.

Kirito felt a tug on his heart as he saw you cry. He hated the feeling of you being in pain.

"...Let's go home, Kirito, it'll be Christmas tomorrow…" You murmured as you walked into the portal.

Kirito stepped in with you and the two of you teleported to your house.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

 **Narrator:** There was a rumor in Aincrad that a monster named St. Nicholas would come out during Christmas Eve. If defeated, the monster will drop a rare revival item. They say he appears in the woods in the Town of Beginnings.

~~~Normal POV~~~

You stared at your item menu as you and Kirito got ready to defeat the monster. You stole a quick glance at him and smiled inwardly. You were happy that he always stayed by your side and comforted you when you needed him. You did have the tiniest crush on him when you met him, but you kept it low profile. Like, reeeeaaaaallllyyy low profile. But you had to admit his charcoal hair and those comforting eyes made you melt on the spot. Of course you didn't tell him, you were a normal girl… You sighed and got up.

"Ne, let's go, Kirito…" You said and headed to the door. This was your chance to bring Sachi back. You had to succeed. For Sachi. Then you could accept her last words...She'd probably yell at you but you would accept them. You watched the darkening sky above the trees and sighed.

"Eh? Kirito, (u/n)? Whatcha doing here? It's been forever!" Klein said.

~~~TIme skip to monster fight (forgot what happens after Klein comes)~~~

"It's supposed to be near here…" Kirito looked around the cluster of trees. You were in front of what seemed like the largest tree of Aincrad and looked up into the sky. You saw a small glint and you stepped back. A huge monster landed in front of you and you scanned its HP bar. St. Nicholas.

"Let's do this." Kirito unsheathed his sword.

You nodded and the fight began.

~~~TIme Skip brought to you by a cat pooping rainbows~~~

"Huff...huff.." The two of you tried to regain your breath as you defeated St. Nicholas. A congratulations sign and prize sign popped up on your screen and you clicked ok. Kirito smiled at you and you grinned and scanned the item's stats. Your face fell.

"What happened?" Kirito asked with concern.

You put your head down with a black shadow as you showed the screen to him. His eyes widened in shock and he sighed. You got up and took Kirito's hand, walking back to the town.

"Oy, (U/n), Kirito! What's up? Did you two defeat him?" Klein waved to the two of you.

You kept your head down and opened your menu. The revival item appeared in your hand and you tossed it to Klein. He caught it and looked at you in shock.

"Use this on the next person you see die." Kirito said.

Klein tapped it and stopped.

 _Use within 10 seconds of death_

He looked at you with sadness and you avoided his eyes. You felt that everything was your fault and things didn't sit right. Kirito gently tugged your hand and the two of you made way to a nearby hotel. Kirito scrolled through his menu on the bed while you did the same at the wooden table. You jerked your hand back when you saw a message pop up.

 _Voice message from...Sachi._

Your eyes widened and shakily pressed ok. Kirito sat up and listened.

"Hello, Kirito-kun, (U/n)-san. If you're listening to this, I'm probably dead. It's kind of funny, isn't it? A young girl like me playing a death game, and yet I didn't want to die. That day at the Town of Beginnings, I was hoping to just stay in a hotel, just rot there. But then I joined the Moonlit Black Cats, and I felt at home with them! I was so scared when those people attacked us, and when you two saved us, I felt so happy. And I know you were hiding your levels, but that made me feel happy that for sure you two could protect us. But I also felt bad, letting myself be protected all the time and not doing things for myself. But when I saw your menu that night, (U/n)-san, I knew that I had to try my best to stay alive! I know you probably think this is all your fault, but it's not. It's not anyone's fault. I don't have much time left, so since it's Christmas, I'll sing you a song. Hmm, hm hmm hm…"

You clenched your fists as tears fell from your (e/c) eyes, your body shaking as Kirito held you close to him.

"Ne, Arigatō, soshite sayōnara." The little orb fell to the table as those words rang in your head. The image of Sachi and her last words replayed in your head.

"Arigatō, soshite sayōnara…" ( **Translation: Thank you, and goodbye.)**

* * *

Me: Aaawww emotional! Anyways, please review and the next chapter will come out shortly!


	5. Pina's Revival

Read on, fellow readers! Don't forget to review!

* * *

You and Kirito walked around the plains after gaining some experience. You heard a small scream and you grabbed Kirito's hand.

"Hurry! I heard a scream from over there!" You said.

You stopped as you saw a girl crying with a feather in her hands, while a mob was surrounding her.

"Idiot, don't sit there, that's dangerous!" You quickly sliced half of the mob and Kirito the other. The girl looked up and she burst into tears again.

"Pina… PINA!" She screamed. You winced and sighed.

"Are you a beast tamer?" She nodded softly and you looked up into the blue sky. "I heard that there was a flower that could revive your pets on Floor 47. She gasped and jumped up, grabbing your shirt.

"Does that mean I can bring Pina back to life?" She gripped your shirt more, and you nervously laughed.

"Yup." Kirito smiled at the young girl. She blushed and quickly turned away. You felt a pang of hurt and jealousy when she blushed but hurriedly wiped it away.

You could hear a conversation in the distance and heard her say, "I-I'm Silica. A-and you?"

~~~Your POV~~~

There was no way Kirito liked me back anyways, I'm not anything special. After all, he was called 'The Black Swordsman', while I was called 'The Dark Warrior'. He was much better than me. Everyone was scared of me because of my speed and invisible attacks, and everyone says I'm the strongest player of Sword Art Online. Even Kirito. But I knew in my heart that there was no way I could be stronger than Kirito. '

~~~Normal POV~~~

You mentally sighed and plastered on a fake smile.

~~~Kirito POV~~~

Was it just me, or did (U/n) look jealous when Silica blushed? It was probably just my imagination… *sigh*

~~~SIlica POV~~~

OMG! That black haired guy named Kirito is so cute! But what's his relationship with that girl? I don't want to ruin anything… After all, I'm a sucker for love! Even if it's not mine.

~~~Normal POV~~~

After heading through fields of flowers, the three of you headed to the flower in the middle. After walking a bit more a bridge appeared in sight. Right after crossing, both you and Kirito stopped Silica.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" You said loudly.

A woman came out of the trees, and she smirked. "Ne, ne. Looks like your detection skills are very high to be able to see me, hm?"

"Rosalia!" Silica gasped.

Rosalia snickered. "Hm, now, now, what's this? The Black Swordsman, The Dark Warrior, and little Silica. Oh, and what's that? A feather? Tsk, looks like Pina died...such a shame."

Tears started to form on Silica's cheeks and you glared at Rosalia. Even if that girl made you jealous you would never turn your back on friends.

"Boys, kill those two." Rosalia smiled. "I'm sure the world will thank me for killing the two most powerful players in Aincrad, don't you think?"

You scoffed as the men next to her ran towards you. Silica reached her hand out to you, but Kirito stopped her. "Let us take care of this, okay?"

She sighed and nodded in hesitation. Kirito stepped next to you and you put your arms behind your head.

"Let's get this started. We haven't got all day, you know." You said lazily.

The men growled and charged for you, slicing both you and Kirito as fast as they could. But you weren't affected by it.

"You can't hurt us. Your attacks are way too slow to even deplete my HP. I'm level 74. My HP auto-heals 600 HP per 10 seconds. We could do this all day.." Kirito said.

"Wh-what? Is that even reachable?" A man said.

"It is. If you can take the time to gain exp and reach high levels, it can make you invincible." You said.

.

Kirito nodded in agreement and the three of you walked by them, watching their shocked faces. Silica gasped as she saw a flower in the distance.

"That's it, right?" She asked.

You nodded. You noticed a huge flower nearby and opened your mouth to say something. "Hey, watch-"

Suddenly, Silica was grabbed by living vines upside down. "AAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed.

"Hey, calm down, this is an easy monster…" Kirito said hurriedly.

Silica instantly grabbed her skirt back up and blushed a deep red. "You pervert! Don't you dare look at me!"

You nervously chuckled and placed your hand over his eyes.

~~~Kirito POV~~~

That was embarrassing. I felt something warm cover my eyes and I blushed. I could tell it was (U/n)'s hand because when I first held her hand, it was soft and smooth, and warm. I smiled in my mind, because it felt kinda nice… I felt really compelled to grab her and tell her, 'I love you' but, how could she love me? Argh, this is frustrating. I have to tell her, and soon. This is getting me so nervous.

~~~Normal POV~~~

"Eek~ Kirito, help me! But don't look! Help!" Silica screamed.

"You say help you but don't look, what is he supposed to do?" You sighed, still holding your hand to his eyes.

"Now I'm getting annoyed!" SIlica charged and finally defeated the monster, after struggling helplessly. You sighed in relief and took your hand off of Kirito's face. He blinked a few times and sighed as well. The three of you finally made your way to the flower and Silica smiled widely.

"This will revive Pina, right?" She asked.

You nodded. "But let's wait and get back to the Town of Beginnings to revive her, ok?"

She giggled like a child, closing the menu and skipping back the way you had came.

~~~Time Skip to dinner! Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows!~~~

You sipped your green tea as Silica and Kirito finished their meals. You were waiting for the dessert when you heard the two laugh at something and SIlica fanning herself and looking around. Kirito chuckled and smiled, obviously having a good time with her. You hadn't said a word since you had came, and you most definitely regretted it. You felt another pang of hurt and jealousy and it probably showed in your (e/c) eyes, but right now you didn't care. You got up and walked to the counter to pay, and started to walk outside. You felt a hand grab your wrist and you turned around to see, of course Kirito. He seemed sort of sad but you didn't pay much attention to that.

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly.

"Home…" You murmured.

He gripped your wrist more and a few unwanted tears snuck out of your (e/c) orbs. Kirito quickly let go.

"Sorry… I just didn't want to see you go, that's all." He blushed.

You smiled faintly and said, "We live together, remember? And besides, Silica is there to keep you company until you decide to come home."

Feeling better, you smiled and saluted with two fingers. "Well, see you in a while!"

You turned and dashed off to the teleportation portal, stepping in. You smiled again as you saw Kirito waving as everything disappeared.

* * *

Yay, next chapter finished! On to the next one, please review!


	6. Arguments

Hey guys, let's begin!

* * *

~~~Normal POV~~~

You stretched as you woke up, sighing happily. Last night you had slept well, the first good night's sleep in a while. You groaned when you realized today you and Kirito had to go to the KoB meeting. **(A/N: For those of you who don't know what that is, it means Knights of Blood. Technically it's supposed to be Knights of Blood Oath, but who cares? KoB is shorter, and everyone loves it.)** Cracking your neck, you sneaked into Kirito's room and flicked his forehead.

"Ouch! Hey!" Kirito mumbled half asleep.

You snickered and replied, "Today's the meeting. We better go or else Asuna will beat us to a pulp. Literally."

He grumbled and got up using you as a support. Since you were strong, you picked him up piggy back ride style, and sighed.

"What're you eating nowadays, bricks? Sheesh." You sighed in defeat and carried a sleeping Kirito all the way to the meeting.

~~~Kirito POV~~~

Dang, I was so sleepy. Then I felt myself rise up and I couldn't focus that well on who it was. I knew it was (U/n), since we were the only ones here,... I'm way too sleepy to do anything...and (U/n)'s back is so warm…. Zzzzzz….

~~~Normal POV~~~

You opened the doors gently to see people sitting around, chatting, probably waiting for the two of you.

"Ah, (U/n)...do I want to know?" Asuna's voice rang from behind you.

You chuckled. "Nah, he was too sleepy. So I carried him."

Asuna rolled her eyes playfully. "That idiot. Anyways, wake him up. We better start."

You nodded and gently set Kirito down on a chair. "Yo, wake up, idiot."

You flicked him again, and he groaned, waking up again. He rubbed his eyes and you smiled, thinking this was kinda cute. Sleepy Kirito… kinda looks like a wimp now. You smirked and he looked around.

"Wow, you carried me all the way to KoB headquarters? You're strength level must be pretty high." He mused.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go, the meeting's starting." You tugged his arm and the two of you headed for the doors.

~~~Time skip~~~

"Alright, then we'll lure the beast to the NPCs,." Asuna said, looking at the map.

"Wait, why the NPCs? Won't the beasts eat them?" You eyed her.

She nodded. "That's the thing. While the beasts are eating them, we can kill them."

"Wait, NPCs, they aren't trees or rocks, they're-" Kirito started.

Asuna sighed and cut him off. "Living? Exactly."

You pursed your lips together. "Sorry, but I can't go along with this, and I doubt Kirito will either."

Kirito nodded in agreement and Asuna glared at you.

"I am the second in command of The Knights of Blood Oath. You two will listen to me whether you like it or not."

~~~Time Skip to Agil.~~~

"What's with you two? You never get along with Asuna, why?" Agil pressed.

"Guess we just don't click like some people do." Kirito said.

You sipped your (favorite drink) and sighed in happiness.

~~~Next morning~~~

"What are you two doing?" Asuna glared at the two sleeping forms under the tree.

"Napping, what else?" You said and yawned, rolling over.

"Today is the boss raid. You should be on the front lines and not fooling around." Asuna said, crossing her arms in irritation.

"What's the point in fighting on such a beautiful day like today? You know, today is Aincrad's best weather and it's at its optimal best!" Kirito smiled into the sky, watching Asuna's face.

"You should try it." You murmured.

Asuna flinched and the two of you fell asleep.

~~~Kirito POV~~~

I woke up and the sun was going to go down soon. I glanced next to me to see two girls sleeping next to me. I smiled as I saw (U/n), the sun perfectly outlining her perfect figure. Wait, did I just think that? But...she's so pretty, her soft and silky (h/l), (h/c) hair is flowing gently in the wind, her perfect pink lips just begging me to kiss them… Agh! What did I just think? Argh, be quiet, mind.

~~~Normal POV~~~

Kirito poked your cheek and you stirred, blinking before you got up completely.

"Hey…" you yawned, stretching.

The two of you glanced over at Asuna, who was sleeping peacefully next to you. You sweatdropped.

* * *

The best ending in history! Hope you guys like this chapter and see you next time! And review.


	7. Murder Mystery

The next chapter is out, guys! Read on.

* * *

"I didn't think she'd actually fall asleep…" You murmured.

Kirito nodded and looked at her curiously. You stretched and stood up, sitting down on the nearby stone wall. You watched the beautiful orange sunset as the sun slowly lowered. You heard a yawn and turned around to see Asuna looking around, a blade of grass and a line of drool on her chin. You chuckled silently and the two of you stared at the half-asleep commander. She grabbed her rapier and you gasped. Kirito jumped to the other side of the wall, dragging you with him. You fell head first to the ground and you groaned, flipping upright to rub your head. Asuna sighed and sheathed her sword, blushing.

"I'll….I'll treat you two one meal! Then we're even, okay?" Asuna rambled.

You smiled and the three of you walked to the nearby restaurant

The three of you entered the full restaurant, earning some stares and murmurs.

"Isn't that Asuna, the Lightning Flash?" "Yeah, she's second in command of KOB… And those two!" "Woah, it's the Black Swordsman and the Dark Warrior...those two are the strongest in the game, not to mention they're solo…" Ripples of excited chatter rang through the restaurant as you all took your seats nonchalantly and ordered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

People gasped as a scream echoed through the building. You stood up and motioned to the other two, who nodded and rushed out with you towards the source of the scream.

~~~The Plaza~~~

There was a man hanging from the clock tower, a blade through his chest. There was a crowd surrounding him and before you knew it, he dropped to the ground and vanished. You widened your eyes, remembering Sachi and the Moonlit Black Cats. You shuddered and looked at a horrified girl, walking cautiously up to her.

"H-hi, I'm sorry, but was that you who screamed?" You asked.

She nodded slowly and answered, "Please help me. That was my friend and I want to know how he got killed in a safe zone."

Kirito looked up at the dangling rope and turned to the tower door, motioning it to you. YOu and Asuna walked up the stone stairs, opening the wooden door of the top room. You began to examine the room for evidence of a PK, or something that could happen in a safe zone of the town. After searching every nook and cranny, the three of you couldn't find anything. You sighed and looked out the window.

"Who would do something like this?" You murmured.

"And how, for that reason? Every town is a safe zone, there's no way to kill a player unless there's a duel. But there was no duel winner signs outside…" Asuna leaned against the stone wall.

Kirito sighed and headed down the stone stairwells.

"Everyone, be on your guard and be careful!" He yelled, before turning back to the girl earlier. "Can you tell us what happened and who you think could have done this?"

She shakily nodded and followed you to a hotel nearby. Kirito sat down in the chair across from the traumatized girl. You leaned against the wall next to the door, while Asuna stood behind the chair. Kirito asked,"So, will you tell us your name? And who you think could have done this."

She shakily nodded and she sighed. "My name is Yolko...And his name was Kains."

* * *

A shorter chapter but at least you guys get to read! I'll update soon, so review


	8. Weapon Fails

The eighth chappy is up, so read on

* * *

Yolko sighed deeply, desperately trying not to cry. She walked towards the window and gazed out before turning back around.

"He was...a good friend."

 **(A/N: I'm lazy so I'm skipping all the conversation and yada.)**

Yolko gagged and turned around, showing a dagger in her back. You gasped and instinctively began to run to her, She leant towards the window and fell before you could reach her. You stared in horror as another person died before your eyes. Kirito caught a hooded figure bounding across the roofs of the houses, and he stepped on the windowsill.

"Stop...he's too far, you can't catch him…" You said, keeping a shadow over your (e/c) eyes.

Kirito clenched his fist but slowly nodded, stepping back into the room.

"I should upgrade my weapons just in case we go up against someone powerful...Asuna, do you know anybody?" Kirito asked.

Asuna looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah, but I don't know if I can trust you with her…"

 _Her?_ You flinched. _It was a her? That means more people that would like Kirito… I know that Sachi liked him and I'm sure Silica did too...by the look in her eyes…_ You snapped out of your thoughts when you felt something on your head.

"No worries, (U/n)'s here with me, I'm sure she'll keep me in check." Kirito chuckled as he patted your head.

You sighed and blushed at the same time at his gentle movements. Asuna rolled her eyes and cracked the slightest smile, sending Kirito the coordinates of her blacksmith.

~~~Time Skip brought to you by I HATE PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO STEAL KIRITO FROM READER-CHAN! ...kitties~~~

DIng! The bell chimed as you walked into the cozy little store, you and Kirito looking around.

"Hello, I'm Lisbeth. How can I help you?" A friendly voice drifts over to you.

You smiled and turn to the pink haired blacksmith, giving a small wave.

"Hi, we're looking for some good weapons,,," You said quietly.

She grinned widely and placed her hands on her hips confidently.

"I've got great swords and axes and everything. See what you need."

You glanced around and noticed Kirito pick up a crystal sword much like yours. Lisbeth watched as Kirito raised his other sword and aimed it.

"WAIT! What the heck are you doing?!" Lisbeth screamed at him.

Kirito just said, "Testing its durability!" He smashed the swords together, watching in slight shock as Lisbeth's sword broke in half easily.

"Gyaaahh!" She screamed as she cried over her sword. "Dummy! What were yo utrying to do, break it? That was my masterpiece!"

You just chuckled as the two of them (Mostly Lisbeth) rambled on and on, examining a nice bluish white transparent sword in front of you.

"Then I'm coming with you to the dragon nest!" You heard Lisbeth say and you whipped your head around. What happened? They're doing something together? You felt your heart tug at your chest and you clenched your fists slightly.

"Besides, you need a blacksmith to carry the metal!" She said triumphantly.

Kirito groaned and gave in. "Fine, but as long as (U/n) comes too. After all, she is my partner."

You awkwardly waved and felt yourself relax a bit, happy to know Kirito at least acknowledges you. Lisbeth gave you a tiny glare and you ignored it. Hey, it wasn't your fault Kirito wanted you along. You felt sort of smug as the three of you headed out to the dragon's nest.

~~~TIme Skipppppp~~~

You shivered as the freezing cold air nipped at your nose, turning it pink. The dragon nest was colder than you thought. You were glad you brought a huge fluffy jacket and a sweater underneath. You hear chattering behind you and turned to see Lisbeth literally an ice cube, with her regular uniform and a thin jacket on. You sighed and tossed your jacket before Kirito could even say a word, trudging forward. Lisbeth smiled with sincere gratefulness and you smiled back,. glad to know you might get a friend that won't take your Kirito away. Er, just Kirito away. YOu shivered even more and you sneezed. A black coat covered your vision and you pulled it away to see a smiling Kirito,

"Don't be so nice if it doesn't benefit you as well." He said gently but sternly.

You rolled your eyes playfully as you fitted yourself into the warm cloth. "Technically giving me your jacket isn't a mutual benefit, you know."

Kirito shook his head. "Of course it is. Knowing that your warm and safe is a benefit to me."

You blushed heavily at his soft but caring words, looking up into the snowing sky.

"We're here. Prepare yourselves." Kirito warned.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I'm excited for the next chapter because it's the nest scene! THere'll be some heartbroken moments but also some sweet moments! I'll update soon.


	9. Dragon Poop is Actually Metal

Alright. read on, my trusty readers!

* * *

The dragon roared from its nest of crystals, stretching to meet the travelers.

"(U/n), take Lisbeth and hide in the crystals! I'll tell you when it's okay to come out!" Kirito yelled at you.

"I'm coming back out to help you!" You cried, hurrying to the nearby gems. Kirito growled as the dragon flapped its wings towards him.

"You're so stubborn! That's why I love you so much…" He mumbled the last part, hoping you wouldn't catch it, but you did. You gasped silently and blushed, wondering if you heard yourself correctly. Shaking it out of your head, you gently placed a startled Lisbeth against the rock.

"Stay here, okay?" You murmured, patting her head sweetly.

She nodded slowly, craning her neck to watch a slightly struggling Kirito fighting the huge whitish bluish dragon. You smiled and jumped out, expertly twirling your sword out of its scabbard, slashing the dragon's legs. It stumbled and roared in your face loudly. You flinched only the slightest bit and smirked, easily jumping to an impossible height to slash at its wings. You couldn't move fast enough when the monstrous creature slapped you with its wing. You smashed to the ground and Kirito hurried to your aid.

"Idiot, don't act like a show-off when we're trying to protect someone else!" Kirito sighed, healing you.

You rolled your eyes. "That's not showing off." You gasped as Lisbeth began running towards the dragon with a tiny dagger in hand.

"Dummy! I told you to stay put!" You yelled at the figure. You jumped up unsteadily and KIrito gripped your shoulders protectively. Lisbeth gasped as the dragon smacked her towards its large nest (better known as the inhumanely large hole). Kirito jumped towards her dragging you with him. He embraced Lisbeth keeping his back towards the ground while you plummeted to your instant doom.

 _I'm done for...He really does love Lisbeth._ Your chest hurt as you closed your eyes and felt the hard crystal floor knock you out.

~~~Kirito POV~~~

I instinctively grabbed Lisbeth when she fell into the hole, not noticing I pulled (U/n) with me. I mentally cursed as I enveloped LIsbeth and faced my back towards the ground. I'm pretty sure LIsbeth just smiled and blushed, but I didn't take notice. I watched helplessly as (U/n) sigh, close her eyes, and slam into the hard ground, ripping her breath away.

"(U/n)!" I let go of Lisbeth and ran over to her lifeless form. She couldn't be, right? SHe couldn't leave me like this…

~~~Normal POV~~~

You heard voices around you as you waited to snap out of your trance. You groaned quietly as you woke up to see you in a sleeping bag. You looked to your left and felt your heart shatter when you saw what was happening.

"Kirito, ano...Do you...like (U/n)-san?" Lisbeth nervously asked.

Kirito shook his head. "No, we're just really good friends,"

Your heart shattered, pieces flying everywhere inside yourself.

"K-Kirito, would you, p-please hold my hand?" Lisbeth blushed, stretching out her hand.

Kirito looked at her and took her hand.

"I-I love you, Kirito." Lisbeth mumbled.

Your eyes widened and you turned around, tears streaming down your face as you tuned out the conversation behind you. You knew what his answer was going to be and you wouldn't want to hear it. You desperately tried to contain your sobs, but couldn't. You sobbed uncontrollably into your pillow, not really caring if the new couple heard you. Kirito had someone now. There was no point in living anymore.

~~~Kirito POV~~~

"I-I love you, Kirito." Lisbeth told me.

I flinched. I didn't want to break her heart, but I didn't feel the same way. When (U/n) fainted, I already confirmed my feelings. I love (U/n).

"S-sorry, I don't feel the same way…" I mumbled.

Lisbeth's hand that was holding mine gripped really hard, and I braced for her to be mad or something.

Instead, she just said,"Ah, so you do like (U/n), don't you? No worries, I'll just kill her off and you'll be mine….All mine."

I stiffened with fear at her words.

" ' .Her." I said firmly.

She recoiled and I replied sternly. "Forever. I will protect (U/n) with all my life. I will never love anyone but her. Any other girl that has eyes for me won't get the same feelings back.:

I got up and took my sleeping bag to the other side of (U/n), hoping to see her sweet, innocent sleeping face. Instead, I saw a tear-streaked, pained face.

~~~Normal POV~~~

You finally fell asleep after crying. It wasn't the first time you had cried yourself to sleep, but this time it was incredibly painful. _Guess this is what it feels like to be heartbroken…_

~~~The Next Morning~~~

You woke up early, knowing neither of the two had woken up. To your surprise, Kirito wasn't cuddling with Lisbeth but was at your side, sleeping peacefully. You scrunched up your eyebrows in confusion but wiped it off. You noticed some crystals to the side of the nest and piled a lot in one spot, then turned to the wall.

"I could try running...Why not? There's nothing to lose…" You murmured as you readied yourself and propelled yourself up, easily running up the wall. You almost reached the top when you slipped on a smooth gem. You cursed and felt yourself falling. You sighed and waited for the hard impact again, but it never came.

"What?" You turned to see Lisbeth poking at the crystals that you had piled up and Kirito holding you bridal-style. You felt hurt bubble up in your stomach again and you couldn't hold a tear back. It slipped down your cheek and Kirito stared at it. You quickly sniffed and wiped it away, mumbling a thank you before jumping out of his arms. Kirito glanced at you with concern but turned to Lisbeth.

"That it?" He asked.

Lisbeth nodded, picking it up. "This is what we were searching for. Thanks, Kirito!"

You knew she purposely left you out of her thanks but you didn't care. Being the smarthead you were, you placed your hands behind your head.

"That's dragon poop, by the way." You smiled inwardly as she screamed in disgust.

"Kirito, how could you let that imbecile treat me like this?!" She screamed.

Kirito sighed. "(U/n) is right. This is poop. Anyways, I'm going to try and run up the wall like (U/n). If I make it, I'll pull you guys up."

You chuckled. "Nope, I'm running up first,"

You jumped up the wall and ran, with Kirito laughing and following close behind you. This time you were careful and made sure where you stepped and made it, lightly landing on the edge of the dragon nest. Scrolling through your inventory, you opened one of the escape ropes that you had bought at the beginning of the game.

You tossed it down the side and Lisbeth shouted, "Now pull me up!"

(Cue the tick mark on your head)

You shouted back, "Try climbing, will you?"

She scoffed. "I'm not some gruff warrior who can run up the walls like crazy, and I can't climb."

Kirito sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

The two of you easily yanked the rope, causing Lisbeth to fly up and out of the nest. She flopped to the ground and groaned.

"Let's go, I'm tired." You said, walking towards the teleportation gate.

Lisbeth stood up wobbling, but recovered quickly. She grabbed onto Kirito's arm and walked with him. Another wave of hurt flooded you again, and you ran towards the gate. Hoping Kirito wouldn't follow you, you whispered, "Teleport, Granzam."

You disappeared before Kirito's eyes and he watched you with concern. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Yesss, loved this chapter! Please review and I'll see you guys next chapter!


	10. Asuna is Cruel

Hey, guys! Read on!

* * *

You groaned as you flopped on your bed. You recalled the past events that night, and tears spilled out of your (e/c) eyes. You felt betrayed and hurt, the only friend you had was gone. You wished he had chosen you, but it would never happen. You sighed. Might as well level up a bit. You were the second highest player in the game, minus Kirito of course. He had the dual blades, while you, had something different. It was a one time neutralism ability. It allows you to neutralize poison, paralyzing potions, anything that could harm you, but only once. You saved it for when you got into a very sticky situation. You actually thought you might never use it, but who knows? You might.

You scanned the plains, looking for any other animals to kill. You had already leveled up from level 74 to 83, so you thought it was pretty successful. A brown creature caught your eye and you picked up a dart. It was small. You gasped. Could it be? No way!

~~~TIme Skip~~~

Ding! You stepped into Agil's shop to see Kirito chatting with him. You slightly stiffened but kept your composure.

"Ahem." You cleared your throat. "Agil? Do you have a second?"

Agil glanced over at you and smiled warmly. "Hey, (U/n)! What's up? What do you need?"

Kirito stepped to the side to let you lean against the counter.

"Whatcha got there, (U/n)?" Kirito nonchalantly asked you.

You couldn't help but feel proud of yourself. "I killed a Ragout Rabbit and got a S-class ingredient!" You said triumphantly.

Kirito and Agil gaped at you. "Ehhhhh?"

You smiled but your face fell. "But...I can't cook with my cooking level so I gotta sell it…"

Kirito sighed in despair. "I really wanted to have some…"

A vein popped out of your forehead. "Who said I was going to give some to you?"

Agil chuckled and looked up as the door opened. His eyes widened and the two of you turned around. It was Asuna. You smiled.

"Hey, hey Asuna? How high is your cooking level?"

Asuna placed her hands on her hips. "Ha. I maxed it out last week!"

The three of you gaped in astonishment and you and Kirito grasped her hands.

"Cook found!" You cried in unison.

~~~Your house~~~

"So, what would you two like to eat?" Asuna said, leaning against the marble kitchen counter.

SInce you still managed to level your cooking level a bit, you had cooking materials so the three of you ate at your house. Of course you and Kirito lived together but he didn't go into the kitchen so he didn't know about this stuff.

"Well, I thought I would leave it up to the chef to figure that out." Kirito said.

"Whaddya mean YOU thought YOU would leave it up to Asuna? I'M the one who got the rabbit." You said, a vein popping out of your forehead.

Asuna chuckled and put a hand on her chin. "Well then, let's make a stew! And I'll make some side dishes to go with it."

The three of you sat down at the table, beginning to chomp down the delicious S-class food.

"Wow, that was so good!" Asuna giggled, licking her lips.

You and Kirito nodded in agreement and you sipped your tea.

"So, what's going on, Asuna?" Kirito asked the commander.

"W-well, I thought the three of us could form a party!" Asuna exclaimed, making you spit your tea out in Kirito's face.

He scowled and you nervously chuckled. "But, we're solo, and...I don't do well in guilds…."

Kirito nodded, knowing what you had gone through being in a guild. Asuna sent you and Kirito a party request and you sipped your tea once more.

"...I don't particularly like parties….." You murmured.

WOOSH! Asuna powered up her butter knives and pointed them at your face.

"F-fine!" You clicked the yes button and clicked Kirito's before he had a chance to say anything. You sighed. Thank goodness.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

"She's not coming…" Kirito yawned, slumping.

You rubbed your head. "Why did we have to get up so early if she wasn't coming?"

You turned your head in surprise when you heard a scream come out.

* * *

Thanks for your support, guys! I'll see you next chapter!


	11. The Duel of Power

Hey guys, read on!

* * *

"Watch out!" Asuna screamed, falling out of the portal.

You shrieked and turned to run, but smacked into Kirito behind you. Asuna fell on the two of you and you landed in a pile.

"What's this?" You heard Kirito say.

You felt something squeeze your chest and you screamed, jumping up and punching Kirito into a stone pillar. Kirito looked up at you and blushed, glancing at his hand and waving nervously.

~~~Kirito POV~~~

I heard a scream and walked up behind (U/n), and saw Asuna burst out of the portal. Before I knew what was happening, (U/n) fell on me and I felt something squishy against my hand.

"What's this?" I wondered aloud and squeezed it, trying to figure out what it was.

I heard (U/n) scream and I flew into the pillar, and I groaned in pain. I looked at her and blushed when I saw her holding her chest. I realized what I touched and blushed even more furiously and nervously waved.

~~~Normal POV~~~

Asuna scrambled up and hid behind you, clutching your shoulders. A man with the KoB uniform stepped out of the portal and looked around. He noticed Asuna and sauntered over to her, a solemn look on his face. You tensed at his form, clenching your fists. You couldn't put your finger on it, but you had a gut feeling that he was suspicious and your gut was never wrong. You noticed his face as he walked closer: _Kuradeel._

"Asuna-sama, there you are! I couldn't find you after you left your house." Kuradeel told the commander.

"Of course you didn't! Who would stick around knowing if your bodyguard was watching you at 3 a.m?!" Asuna yelled.

Kuradeel grabbed her hand and began to drag her away saying, "You have to come back to headquarters with me-"

You grabbed Asuna's wrist and interrupted him. "Actually, we've got your second-in-command reserved for today. You can return to hq alone. I will take full responsibility for her protection. It's not like we're going on a boss raid or anything."

Kuradeel ripped his hand away and glared. "I doubt two low-levels like you could protect Asuna-sama! Asuna-sama, tell them!"

Asuna clenched his fists angrily. "These people are high level, they're probably ten levels higher than you!"

Kuradeel growled. "I challenge one of you to a duel!"

He scrolled through his menu and pressed a duel request. "Now little girl, I will show Asuna-sama that I am worthy of protecting her!"

You were about to press ok when Kirito grabbed your shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay? Should I fight him?" He murmured.

You smirked and pressed ok. Unsheathing your brand new crystal sword, you smiled and turned to him. "Don't underestimate me! Daijōbu. **(A/n: Translation: I'm okay/I'm fine)** "

Kirito chuckled and nodded, stepping back. You glanced at Asuna who nodded in approval. Kuradeel smirked and unsheathed his own sword, holding it in front of him.

"Watch closely, Asuna-sama! I will show you that I am the only one capable of protecting you!" Kuradeel smiled maniacally and you got into your fighting stance as the timer counted down.

5…

You bent down slightly, eying Kuradeel's sword,

4…

People murmured about the Dark Warrior and a member of KoB having a duel.

3…

"This is going to be interesting…" People whispered.

2…

Asuna glared at Kuradeel and watched you with anticipation.

1…

Everyone fell into silence as they watched the timer deplete to 0.

GO!

Both of you activated your sword skills, yours glowing blue while his glowed orange. You sped towards each other, Kuradeel pulling his sword down to you.

You eyed his sword once more before pulling your sword up to clash with his, and the two of you slid to opposite side of the battlefield.

A few seconds passed as no one could grasp what had happened, until a broken sword fell from the sky, the tip hitting the ground before vanishing.

Kuradeel fell to his knees as his handle vanished as well, his eyes wide with shock.

"This...this is not...possible…" Kuradeel sputtered, still shocked.

"I'd be happy to take you on with a different sword if you want…" You said, sheathing your sword.

Kuradeel stared at the ground for a few moments before grabbing a spare sword from his inventory and turned instantly, charging at you.

You gripped your sword handle but stopped when you saw someone step in front of you and clash swords, Kuradeel's sword flying into the sky.

You watched with surprise as Asuna put her rapier back into its scabbard, looking up to look menacingly at Kuradeel.

"Asuna-sama, she...she somehow cheated! She broke my sword using cheating skills!" Kuradeel shouted.

"Kuradeel. As second-in-command of The Knights of The Blood Oath, I command you to return to headquarters alone. I will report this to the commander myself." Asuna commanded.

"...FIne." Kuradeel spat. He turned to the portal and mumbled, "Teleport, Granzam."

Asuna turned to you and Kirito and motioned for you to follow, heading out to the dungeons.

You smiled inwardly, admiring the commander's attitude and passion.

You were going to survive.

No matter what.

* * *

Sweet! This chappy is finished, and I'll see you guys next chapter! Please review


	12. Reunited Friends, Exhausted Men

Hey guys, sorry for the wait, and read on!

* * *

You leaned against the white wall of the dungeon, panting from slicing down a horde of monsters.

You leveled up to level 84, Kirito leveled to level 86, and Asuna level 68. You sighed and stretched, watching as Kirito sliced down the last of the monsters and sat down next to you, trying to slow his breathing down.

Asuna sheathed her rapier and opened her menu, a picnic basket appearing in front of her.

"Alright, time for lunch!" Asuna said, opening the basket and plopping down next to you. Your mouth watered as you noticed a beautiful hamburger lying on the bottom of the brown basket.

"Wow! Where'd you get that, Asuna? I never thought a bakery sold such delicious stuff!" You exclaimed.

"Hey! I made this." Asuna said proudly, sporting a vibrant colored sandwich.

She handed you and Kirito each a sandwich, munching down on her own. You were all happily chatting away and laughing until you heard the portal entrance flash with the signal of someone entering the next floor of the dungeon. Your ears perked up and the three of you looked up in slight surprise.

"Dang, that last wave really did a number on my back…" A voice said.

A few other voices murmured in agreement, chatting with each other,

"K-Klein?!" You and Kirito gaped at the red-haired man in front of you.

"Kirito, hey, you're not dead! And (U/n)!" He stopped when he saw you, blushing profusely. "! (U-U/n)! Will, uh, will you go out-"

He stopped suddenly when a fist went up to meet his stomach, propelling him backwards.

"Boss!" The group of men behind him cried.

You turned to see Kirito looking extremely surprised with his fist up, watching the group of people in sort of a shock.

"Woah! Are you THE (U/n)?! As in The Dark Warrior?!" They all clambered over each other to see you, desperate to be able to see you. Kirito fended them off with his body, like a human fence. You saw Klein get up and slam his foot down on Kirito's, making Kirito gasp in pain.

"What the heck?!" Kirito exclaimed, glaring at Klein.

"Ha! That was payback, you little weasel!" Kein fought back.

You heard a giggle behind you and turned to see Asuna just as she cracked up, laughing at the scene in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but seeing Kirito get jealous of someone liking his (U/n) is really cute!" Asuna giggled, grabbing your shoulders.

Kirito blushed and looked away, mumbling something inaudible. Klein chuckled, ruffling your hair. The group began chatting excitedly, eating Asuna's lunch. She made extras, thank goodness, so everyone could eat. You looked up in curiosity when the portal chimed, signalling another person coming in. You stiffened as a large army came staggering forth, a tall commander in the front.

"Hey you there! You find the boss room here?" The man yelled at you.

You stood up. "Yes…" You said warily, eyeing him and his men. "Why?"

"You need to give the map data to me now." He commanded, placing his hands on his hips.

Klein and Kirito got up instantly, coming to your aid.

"(U/n), you can't possibly give this guy the map! It's yours!" Klein protested.

You shook your head. "It's fine. I was planning on going public with this data anyways."

You swiped down your screen and shared the data with the man, who immediately accepted. He motioned for his men to get up and they began walking in the direction of the boss room, his men walking sluggishly behind him.

"Hey, you're not going to make your men fight, are you? Look at them, they're exhausted!" Kirito pointed to the tired army.

"Nonsense! My men are fine. Let's go!" The man barked, turning the corner.

You had a bad feeling in your gut and the scream confirmed it.

* * *

Alright guys, thanks for your support! Please review, and I'll see you next chapter! Peace out


	13. A Message From Kayaba

Sorry for the wait guys, read on!

* * *

The four of you ran to the boss room, hoping for everyone to still be alive.

"Use your teleport crystals!" Kirito yelled to the group of men in the corner, holding crystals.

"They won't work!" They answered, frantically trying to escape.

Before you could say a word, the boss smacked the three men, sending them flying and they instantly died. Your breath was caught in your throat, seeing another death in front of you.

You trembled with anger and fear, scanning the room for the other men from the army. You found a larger group in the other corner, with the commander recklessly slicing at the boss.

"You dummy! Don't slice it head on!" Klein yelled.

The boss turned to face the commander, obviously annoyed by the prick of his sword. It slashed the man, sending him soaring towards you. With high hopes, you ran over to him, desperately looking for a potion.

"No….way…" He said, his helmet disappearing.

You gasped as he shattered, trembling. You averted your gaze to the ground, a black shadow casting over your (e/c) eyes.

"No…." You whispered, images of people dying in front of you. "NO!"

You screamed, grabbing your sword from your back and charging in at an impossible speed, your figure whizzing past the three behind you in a blink of an eye. Kirito and Asuna rushed in after you, while Klein groaned.

"Aw, what the heck!" He cried before running into the room, the doors closing behind you.

You eyed the boss's HP bar, which had 5 bars. _Gleam Eyes_ … You thought as you jumped up and sliced his arm, lowering his fifth HP bar to yellow.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Everyone huffed, trying to regain their breaths while dodging the Gleam Eyes's attacks. You sliced his back, his HP going down to his last bar, down to yellow.

You huffed with fatigue, wondering how much longer before you could finally defeat it. It was already an hour and half, and you were getting tired.

You gasped as you realized he aimed a magical blast at your back, and jumped as fast as you could. You couldn't dodge, and it hit you full force. You rolled to the side of the room, coughing and struggling to get up.

Asuna ran to your aid and you smiled in attempt to tell her you were okay, but you were really weak. You could only watch as black spots began invading your vision. You saw Kirito take out his second blade, and you struggled to get up and help him.

You were the only person that knew about Kirito's Dual Blade ability, the same about your Neutralism ability. Your eyelids felt extremely heavy, so you gave up and let yourself be swallowed into darkness.

 _(U/n)...(U/n)! "_ (U/n)!" You woke up with a start, groaning and rubbing your head. You looked around to see yourself still in the dungeon, this time you were laying on the floor with Kirito unconscious next to you. You stretched and sat up, only to find yourself in the middle of a crying circle.

"Uh...You guys okay?" You hesitantly asked, tilting your head slightly to the side.

Asuna hugged you closely, tears dripping onto your bare shoulder. "You're okay…I was really worried you idiot."

You chuckled. "H-Hey, I'm fine. Shouldn't you be worried about Kirito?"

She pouted. "No, he ruined my friend Lisbeth."

"Huh?" You asked her in surprise. "Doesn't Kirito...like her? I'm sure she likes him back too…"

Asuna shook her head. "Actually, Lisbeth likes Kirito but apparently he doesn't like her back. She wouldn't tell me why, though."

You sighed in relief, a slight burden released from your shoulders.

Asuna smirked and sang, "Oh, (U/n) like Kirito, now, does she?"

You blushed. "N-no, it's just that he's my best friend, so I'd feel bad if I got in the middle of a relationship, that's all.."

Asuna smiled evilly and looked at you closely, making you sweat with nervousness.

"Ok, ok! I do like him, don't say anything!" You said, frantically waving your hands in front of your face.

Asuna nodded, helping you stand up. Turns out that during your conversation, Kirito woke up and sat up, silently listening to the end of your conversation while talking to Klein. Good thing he didn't hear too much of it…

"The commander Corbatz and two other guys died from this boss fight...We hadn't lost anyone since Floor 67… This is the gamemaster showing us that it's gonna get real…" Klein murmured, looking around.

"So...What the heck was that skill, Kirito?!" Asuna said, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Do I have to say?" Kirito asked.

Klein nodded. "Yeah, of course! You have to tell us after that!"

Kirito sighed. "That...was an ability called Dual Blades."

"So...how do you get it?" Klein wondered aloud.

"You can't...It just appeared in my skill choices one day…" Kirito said, showing it to everyone.

"So you have an awesome skill...that's great" Asuna cheered.

You held out a hand to Kirito, offering it to him. He smiled and took it, pulling himself up to stand. The doors opened, revealing a bright white light. You hadn't been outside all day, so it was a long time since you had seen light.

"By the way...I'm gonna take a break from my guild…" Asuna said, after you ahd said goodbye to Klein again.

"Wh-what? How, why?" You asked.

"I said I was partying with you two, remember?" Asuna said.

"But how are you gonna get away from your bodyguard?" Kirito asked.

"I'll ditch him." Asuna said plainly, heading towards the KoB headquarters.

You shrugged. "I'm okay, but I doubt you'd be able to get out of the guild so easily…"

Asuna nodded. "I'll talk to Heathcliff. He'll understand."

You groaned. This wasn't going to end well…

~~~Time Skip peeeps!~~~

"So…,let me get this straight. If Kirito wins against Heathcliff in a duel, you get to go on a break with us. If not, both of us have to join the Knights of Blood Oath?" You asked, gaping at the brunette.

"Y-yeah…" Asuna chuckled, twiddling her thumbs.

Kirito sighed, standing up. "When does it start…"

"Now."

Thanks for reading, guys! Review, and I'll see you next chapter!


	14. Death Was So Close I Could Touch It

The next chapter is up, so read on, fellow readers! This is the part!

* * *

"Sorry about the huge crowd, Kirito-kun. I didn't think there'd be such a large crowd willing to watch us." Heathcliff chuckled, scanning the cheering crowd.

Kirito sighed, watching as the iron gate closed, separating you and Asuna from Kirito. He shot you a reassuring look and you struggled to smile back at him.

He faced Heathcliff, a duel request popping up in front of him.

He took a deep breath and accepted, the timer starting to count down from 20. Kirito took out both of his swords, the crystal one gleaming bright in the sparkling morning sun.

The timer reached zero, and the audience fell silent in anticipation. You quickly turned away, you didn't want to watch.

~~~Time skip, I know you guys want the good parts ^.^~~~

"Ugh...Isn't there any other less flashy uniforms?" You asked, sighing at the white and red KoB uniform.

You were wearing a nice white dress, red stitches lining the sides. The shoulders were cut so they attached like a tank top to the sleeves. The dress reached to your kneecaps, the material flowing out elegantly.

You also wore a white and red cape, and it reached your ankles. Your boots were knee high and high heeled, which you had to admit looked kinda cool. You managed to keep your black fingerless gloves on though, so you felt better with a bit of black on you.

"Hee, sorry, that was actually one of our less flashy clothes." Asuna giggled, looking out the door. "I bet Kirito will like it though. Hey Kirito, come on in!" She yelled into the other room.

Kirito walked in nervously, sighing at his uniform. He wore the same uniform as you, except customized for guys' needs, of course. He stopped to look at you, blushing as he scanned you.

You blushed a bit, but it vanished when you once again realized you were in a guild. You flopped onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm in a guild…" You muttered, moving your hand to cover your eyes before tears came out.

Kirito sat down next to you, gently patting your head, as if to tell you it was going to be okay.

"Um, so...Kirito, (U/n)...Why do you avoid other people, and well, guilds? I know you're solo and all, but…" Asuna asked quietly, a solemn look carved into her delicate face.

You cringed. "I don't, really want to talk about that…"

Kirito pulled you closer and you gripped his shirt in attempt not to cry. You took a deep breath. Asuna looked at you, pity in her brown eyes. Kirito stroked your hair gently and asked you silently for permission. You hesitated for a few moments before nodding a slight yes.

He nodded in return, turning to Asuna to tell her the full story.

~~~Le Time Skip~~~

After the story, Heathcliff called Kirito to go with Gildarts and Kuradeel to the dungeons for some levelling up. Kirito said no, but Heathcliff finally persuaded him after a few minutes. Kirito groaned, coming out of his office.

"What happened?" You asked him.

"Argh, I gotta go and level up with those two." Kirito said, jabbing his thumb to the two men standing near the portal.

You nodded. "Be careful and don't let your guard down, even for a second."

Kirito saluted with two fingers and hesitantly trudged over to the portal. You watched as he disappeared and instantly brought up your friends list, searching up Kirito and checking his location. You were gonna keep an eye on him, just in case.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Alright, let's go and beat some monsters!" Godfrey yelled cheerfully.

"Yeah…" Kirito and Kuradeel agreed weakly.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Alright, time for a break!" Godfrey said, plopping down on the rock.

He threw a bag to Kirito and opened his own. Kirito sighed as he looked at the plain brown bun, imagining Asuna's delicious sandwiches. He reached for the water bottle and drank a small sip. He looked to the right and saw Kuradeel smirking.

Instantly realizing it, Kirito threw the bottle as far as he could before falling onto his back. Godfrey tumbled to the floor, his back exposed. Kuradeel chuckled maniacally, taking out his sword and twirling it.

He drove the sword into Godfrey's back, making him choke. Kirito gasped silently and watched in horror as Kuradeel said things inaudible to him, before Gildarts shattered into a million pieces. Kuradeel chuckled and walked slowly over to Kirito, smiling evilly.

~~~Back to you~~~

You sat on the bed, watching as Kirito, Godfrey, and Kuradeel moved to the valley. The three stopped, probably on a break.

Your breath caught in your throat when Godfrey's tracer disappeared. You jumped up and jumped out the window, towards the portal.

You mentally cursed, thinking why you didn't go with him. Something was wrong and you weren't gonna let anything happen to Kirito.

~~~Back to Kirito~~~

Kuradeel...Just murdered Godfrey. Kirito's mind raced with fear and anger. Kuradeel inched towards him, looking down at him. With no hesitation, he drove the sword into Kirito's stomach.

It's over.

* * *

Mwahaha, I loved this ending! No worries, I'll have the next chapter up very soon! Review


	15. Miracles

Thanks for your patience, let's begin!

* * *

Kirito grunted as he felt the sword slide into him, shuddering. He couldn't die...No, he won't. He grabbed the sword, trying to pull it out.

"Oh, so you're actually scared of death, are you, Black Swordsman?!" Kuradeel laugh echoed on the walls of the canyon.

"Y-yeah, I can't die just yet, I have things I gotta do…" Kirito hissed, images of you flashing through his mind. He tried as hard as he could, pushing with all of his might. Kirito's HP bar reached yellow, and he stopped, his hand falling limp on his stomach.

 _I can't...I can't do it.._ Kirito's mind screamed at him. Finally he decided it was time, his eyelids suddenly felt heavy. Before he closed his eyes, he checked his HP bar.

 _7 HP...It's over…_ He thought, things becoming blurry. He caught something in the corner of his eye, a figure slamming into Kuradeel.

The sword was instantly removed and the figure shouted, "Heal!"

Kirito opened his eyes, his HP bar full once again. He looked at his rescuer, slightly surprised to see (U/n).

"Thank God...I made it...Thank God…" You said, tears brimming your eyes.

You wiped away your tears when you heard a clatter behind you. Standing up, your figure shone against the glaring sun.

"I'll take care of this." You said confidently, marching up to a stunned Kuradeel.

Grabbing your sword, you took it out and cut him everywhere, red gashes marking where you sliced him. You were way too fast for Kuradeel to even react, and he stumbled, falling to the ground with his sword next to him. He trembled, his arms hugging the back of his head.

"NO! Please, I don't want to die! I'll, I'll leave the guild! I won't hurt anyone! Please, I don't want to die!" He screamed.

You stopped from your position of holding your sword above his neck. Kuradeel smirked and grabbed his sword, jumping up and smacking your sword out of your hand.

"You aren't very bright, are you, Dark Warrior?!" Kuradeel screamed with joy.

You gasped, trying to find a footing. You put your hands up instinctively, sure of what was coming next. To your surprise, a dark shadow loomed in front of you and a shout emitted from the person. You took your hands away to see Kirito's hand sliced off, shimmering. It shattered, and Kirito powered up his other fist. He yelled and punched Kuradeel full force, making Kuradeel teeter and drop onto him.

"You...murderer…" You heard Kuradeel choke out.

You watched as Kirito fell to the ground. You couldn't hold your tears in anymore, and you reached for Kirito's hand, faltering. You couldn't touch him.

"I'm...sorry..I'm so sorry!" You sobbed, tears streaming down your beautiful face.

"(U/n)..." Kirito turned to face you.

"I should….just stay away from you...for you good…" You cried, pain engulfing your heart.

You gasped as Kirito grabbed your shoulders and slammed his lips into yours, sinking in immediately. You melted into it, the kiss lasting forever. You finally broke away, a dreamy and shocked look plastered onto your face.

You snapped out of your trance when Kirito placed his head in your lap, whispering, "My life belongs to you, (U/n)...I will do anything to protect you.."

You smiled sweetly. "I'll protect you to, Kirito…"

"Can I...stay in the same room as you tonight?" He whispered, a hopeful look on his face.

You smiled at him. "Sure."

~~~Time Skip~~~

Kirito gazed out the window of your room, watching the ocean sparkle with moonlight. You were already asleep, your (h/c) framing your pretty face. Kirito grinned at your sleeping figure, poking your cheek gently. You stirred, waking up and sitting up.

"S-sorry, I didn't think you were gonna wake up…" Kirito said sheepishly.

You shook your head. "Mm, it's okay… I was just dreaming about the real world...About what might be happening…"

You sighed as you thought about you aunt, uncle, and little brother. Cousin...he wasn't really a brother...Kirito nodded.

"Yeah...I kinda miss my aunt and uncle, my sister too." Kirito said, resting an arm on the windowsill.

"Aunt? Kirito, what about your parents?" You questioned.

Kirito sent you a look, and you understood. "Oh...You're just like me then…"

Kirito tilted his head. "How so…?"

"I don't...have parents...they left me at a young age...and my brother is actually my cousin...Hey, Kirito, can we leave the frontlines for a bit?" You asked.

"Why?" Kirito inquired.

"Well, I kinda feel like something bad is gonna happen, and I'm...scared…"

Kirito nodded, averting his gaze back to the shimmering ocean.

"On Floor 22, there's a cabin house near a lake...Let's move there together...And…"

"And?" You whispered.

"And...Let's get married." Kirito said confidently, turning to face you.

You stared at him in shock. Tears pricking your eyes, you smiled and nodded.

That day was how everything changed for the better, and the worse.

* * *

It was short, but I enjoyed it! The next chapter has Yui! See you guys next time, review!


	16. A Mysterious Girl

Hey guys, sorry for the wait, read on!

* * *

"Wow!" You gasped, twirling around in your new bedroom. "This is incredible!"

In pure awe, you rushed out onto the balcony, leaning over it slightly.

"Don't fall off, that would suck." Kirito chuckled, placing his hand on your waist.

A silver piece of metal shone in the light, signifying your love for each other. You put your hand over his, the same ring on your hand. You smiled up at him.

"Hey, (U/n)...do you think...our love only exists in this world?" Kirito asked, looking into the lake.

You grabbed his cheeks and turned him towards you. "That made me mad, Kirito. My love for you exists in both this world and the real one, don't question it. And I promise you, if we get back to the real world, I will find you again and fall in love with you all over again."

Kirito looked a bit surprised by your speech but recovered. He smiled, pecking you on the lips.

"Come on, let's go check out the sights!" He chuckled, picking you up piggy-back style, charging out the door. You laughed in joy as he carried you towards the lake. After talking to the fisherman and other people, the two of you started to head back to your house.

"And there are ghosts right here, this very forest." Kirito said, smiling evilly.

"N-no, there aren't s-such things as g-ghosts…" You stuttered, glancing around you frantically.

Your eyes widened with fear when you saw a white figure in the distance, immediately flipping off his back.

"K-K-K-Kirito! Look, o-over there!" You squealed, shivering.

You pointed to the figure, trembling with fear. Kirito gasped as it fell to the ground, using his zooming skill.

"That's not a ghost, it's a girl!" He shouted, vaulting over the bushes.

You vaulted over the bushes after him, rushing to the girl. Kirito looked at you with concern evident in his eyes. There was a young girl perched on his arms, seemingly unconscious. You stared at her worriedly.

"Th-there's no player icon…" You murmured, studying her form.

"What? That's not possible...She has to be a player...if she was a NPC we'd get a quest notice already…" Kirito looked down at her.

"Well, we should take her home. She should rest…" You said, watching Kirito hoist her up.

The two of you headed back to your house in silence, thoughts floating around in your mind. That night, feeling uneasy, you got out of the bed with Kirito and got in with the girl, sleeping soundly after that.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

You woke up to meet a pair of shining eyes staring right into yours.

"Ah!" You gasped and fell out of the bed, jumping up. "Kirito, she's awake!"

Kirito slowly got up, looking around for a bit before turning to the girl. "Oh, hello there. So, my name's Kirito. What's yours? Do you know why you were in that forest? Did you log in with your family?"

You sighed. "Too many questions, Kirito. Let her answer them."

"My name...is Yui….I..don't remember anything else." She replied.

"Yui..that's a pretty name. Turns out you have some amnesia. That's ok. So he's Kirito, and I'm (U/n)." You smiled.

"Kiito….and (Nae)" **A/N: Let's say she left out the m or a letter from your username**

"Ki-ri-to." Kirito explained calmly, a smile etched across his handsome features.

"Kiito…" Yui answered.

"Ah, it might be hard for you to say. You can call me whatever you want." Kirito chuckled.

"Kiito...is Daddy….(Nae)...is Mommy…" Yui said, glancing at you.

You felt a clenching at your chest. She was too cute and she was lost. You couldn't leave her like this.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm your mommy, Yui!" You exclaimed.

Yui's face brightened as she jumped into your arms, smiling and crying 'mommy'. You chuckled and Kirito grinned.

"All right, you must be hungry, right? Let's have lunch!" You happily led Yui out into the living room.

~~~TIme Skip to the nomming business~~~

You set down the plate in front of Yui, sitting down across from your husband. Kirito slowly ate one of his sandwiches, reading the game newspaper. Yui stared at Kirito, occasionally glancing at his sandwich. Kirito noticed and looked at her.

"You want to have some, Yui?" Kirito asked.

"I want...the same as Daddy." Yui answered confidently.

Kirito grinned cheekily. "Well, if that's what you want, I won't stop you. Life is always full of chances!"

He handed his daughter the sandwich, both of you watching intently as she chewed and swallowed, sauce on her chin.

"It's good…" She said.

You smiled and Kirito nodded. "Okay then, let's get Mommy to cook us a spicy full course for dinner tonight!"

"No way!" You exclaimed.

"Well, you heard her." Kirito chuckled.

"You heard her." Yui echoed.

The two of them laughed and you smiled. It was like a real family.

~~~A Little While Later~~~

"What do we do? She's not ours…" You said, turning to look at Yui sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah...but she's not a player...Maybe we should check the Town of Beginnings for some answers." Kirito said, crossing his arms.

You nodded in agreement.

"Daddy...Mommy…" Yui murmured in her sleep.

You smiled, your heart warming at the sight.

~~~Town of Beginnings~~~

You and Kirito had been wandering everywhere, looking for signs of anything that could be related to Yui. You stopped at an alley when you heard a scream. You tensed when you saw the familiar uniforms of the Liberation Army. You nodded to Kirito and he nodded back, both of you rushing to the people's aids. You both vaulted over them, easily landing next to the children. Noticing their armor on the floor, you smiled.

"Put your armor back on, kids. It's going to be okay." You said, unsheathing your sword.

The man nearest to you scoffed. "Oh look, is this little girl gonna teach me a lesson? I'm so scared."

You scowled and powered your sword, thrusting it at him. He was instantly pushed back with a powerful force and he coughed, looking up to see you with your sword.

"You may be in a safe zone, and I can't hurt you...but it would still feel the force of getting pushed back!" You shouted, thrusting the sword at him again.

He was blown back again, gasping and struggling to stand up. He ran as fast as he could away from you, his men following close behind his heel. You sighed, sheathing your sword and turning back to the children.

"Woah! That was soo awesome!" The kids shouted excitedly.

You stared at them in surprise and laughed. You almost didn't notice Yui grip her head and groan, falling backwards. You gasped and caught her before she touched the ground.

"Their hearts…..Mommy, Mommy!" Yui screamed.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here…" You cradled the frightened child in your arms, turning to the woman in charge. She motioned to the church and you both followed her inside.

* * *

Thanks for your support guys! I'll see you next time, review!


	17. Yui's Goodbye

Omigosh, thank you all so much for your support, I'm so happy! Read on!

* * *

You had discussed a bit about these children to the nice woman, asking and explaining things about Yui. Before you could say another word, the door opened to reveal a women in a Liberation Army uniform. You stiffened and she noticed it.

"Please, I'm not here for that. I know about you two and I've come to ask for your help."

~~~A Little While Later~~~

After Yulier explained her dilemma, the four of you set out to the dungeon. Going in, you held Yui's hand as the three of you watched Kirito slash down all of the frog monsters. He smiled, stretching his shoulders as he walked back to you.

"Sorry I couldn't help…" Yulier apologized.

"No problem, I got this awesome stuff! (U/n), you can cook it for us!" Kirito announced, opening his inventory and shoving a disgusting piece of frog meat in your face. You shrieked and grabbed it, throwing it as far as you could.

"(U/n)! Why'd you do that?! That was good meat!" Kirito protested.

"That was disgusting! There's no way I'm gonna cook that!" You shouted.

"Well then, what am I gonna do about all of this?" Kirito countered, opening a huge stack of meat, carrying a huge load.

You shrieked again and threw every one of them away, yelling at him all the while.

"No! No! No!"

"But (U/n)!"

"It's disgusting!"

"But disgusting meat is always the best!"

Yulier chuckled, watching the two of you bicker.

"You smiled!" Yui said.

The two of you stopped, standing up to look at Yulier. After you all calmed down, the group found a long hallway, with a room at the end.

Yulier began running towards the room, shouting, "Thinker!"

"Yulier! Wait, go back! It's a-" THe man named Thinker shouted, only to be cut off with the hallway lighting up to a rainbow glimmer.

A huge skeleton-like reaper appeared in front of you, roaring.

"Yulier! Take Yui and (U/n)! I'll hold it off! Make sure you hold onto your teleport crystals!" Kirito yelled, taking out both of his blades.

Yulier grabbed Yui and ran to the room, turning back to you.

"No! I'm helping you!" You shouted back.

"Argh, please don't be stubborn on this! I don't want you hurt!" Kirito shouted back.

Before either of you could say anything, the Fatal Scythe raised its weapon and aimed it for the two of you. Kirito put up his swords in a defensive stance, with you behind him with a sword. You put your sword on top of his crossed ones, for extra defense.

It backfired when the scythe hit both of you, smacking you both into the ceiling beams. From the safe room, Yulier and Thinker activated their crystals, Yui in front of them. Yui stepped out of the room, walking towards you.

Thinker and Yulier yelled, "Yui!" before they disappeared.

"Yui!" You yelled.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy? Go back!" Kirito shouted.

"It's okay...Mommy..Daddy…" Yui murmured, standing in front of the Fatal Scythe.

The monster screamed, bringing its scythe down on Yui's head. Your eyes widened in shock when 'Immortal Object' popped up above Yui's head.

"I-Immortal..? Y-yui…." You choked.

Yui waved her hand in a circle, her clothes glowing before changing back to the white dress she wore originally. A huge flaming sword appeared in her hand and she floated into the air. Using one hand, she brought the weapon down, the Fatal Scythe screaming in agony before disappearing into black shards. You and Kirito watched in shock.

~~~In the Safe Room~~~

"Kirito…(U/n)..." Yui said, pronouncing your names correctly.

You flinched when she said your name, feeling a pit of sorrow pool in your stomach.

"The entire world of Sword Art Online is controlled by a single, immense system...the system is called Cardinal. This system was created to run without any human intervention. The system runs everything by its own commands. It controls drop rates, the NPCs, quests and the money. It can even examine a player's mental health… Mental Health Counseling Prototype Number 1….Code name Yui. That's me…" Yui smiled up at you and Kirito.

"You're a program…" You whispered.

"Yes….I was given the ability to monitor and regulate players' mental conditions. But there was a time for reasons I did not know, the system forbade me to interact with the players….I was forced to watch helplessly as they were overwhelmed with pain., hurt, and sadness. Even when they killed themselves, I couldn't stop them. But one day I saw two players with mental parameters overriding the other players' mental health. I saw hope, happiness, and love…I had to meet you, Kirito, (U/n)... So I got as close to you as I could…That's why I was in that forest...It's funny, isn't it? I'm a program...I shouldn't be able to feel these emotions, it should be impossible…"

Kirito walked over to Yui. "You aren't part of the system anymore. You should be able to tell us what you want. What do you want?"

"I….I want….I want to stay with you, Mommy, Daddy!" Yui cried, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks.

You enveloped her in a gentle hug, while Kirito hugged you from behind.

"Yeah, we'll be a family….Together." Kirito said.

"It's too late…" Yui said quietly.

"What?" You asked.

"This is a game console behind me...I used it to delete that monster. Now Cardinal is running a check on my program. SInce I disobeyed Cardinal's commands, I'm considered a foreign object...I'll be deleted in a few seconds."

"No, but we've just started living like a real family! I have a real family…" You choked, tears pricking your eyes.

"Smile, Mommy….Everyone smiles when you're around…"

"No! I can't smile without you…" You cried.

"Smile, for me…" Yui glowed brightly before fading away, leaving only a few shimmering pieces of light.

You sank to the ground, crying silently. Kirito growled, rapidly typing at the console.

"Dang it, Cardinal...don't think everything's gonna go your way!" Kirito hissed.

You looked up, wiping your tears. Kirito got knocked back from the console, and you rushed to his side. He held up a fist, and you placed your hand under it. He opened it, getting up. Opening your palm, you stared at the bright blue tear.

"What…" You asked.

"I managed to change Yui into a game object. You're holding her heart." Kirito answered.

Your hands trembled, looking at the tiny blue tear. Yui's heart….

 _I'll come for you, Yui….wait for me…._

* * *

Thanks for all of your support, please review, and I'll see you next chapter!


	18. Two Years Time

Hey guys, let's begin!

* * *

THe next morning it was a nice day, so you and Kirito headed to the lake. The man you met earlier was there, and he told you stories of the lake monster. Kirito promised to catch it, and the man got really excited.

"Awesome! I'll see you here tomorrow!" He said, rushing off.

Kirito sighed, combing a hand through his jet black hair. You laughed, tomorrow was gonna be a fun day.

~~~The Next Day~~~

"Alright, it's time!" The man yelled, throwing a meaty lizard into the water with his fishing pole. Kirito noticed a slight tug on the pole, and walked closer.

"E-Eh...shouldn't you.."

"Shh! Not yet…" The man cut him off.

A stronger tug pulled at the fishing pole, and Kirito once again asked, "B-but.."

The man once again refused, waiting. A sharp jerk pulled at it, and the man cried, "Now!"

He handed Kirito the pole and rushed over to your side. Kirito looked shocked for a moment, but snapped out of his trance when he felt a huge tug on the line. He gripped the pole tightly and ran away from the water, yelling, "Come on!"

The crowd of men behind you gasped, everyone running towards the dock to see the catch. You gasped at something in the water and everyone scurried back to their original positions. Kirito fell to the floor when the line broke, and he jumped up,

"Are you kidding me?! I had that one!" Kirito yelled, running to the dock.

"Kirito, be careful!" You screamed.

Kirito turned around. "Of what?!"

He stopped when a huge monster jumped out of the lake, smashing the dock into pieces. Kirito stared up in shock at the thing, before snapping.

"KYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled, kicking up a cloud of dust running to you.

He peeked his head out from behind your waist, shouting, "How could you leave me there alone?!"

You nervously chuckled, looking down at him. Kirito examined the monster, squinting.

"Woah...it can run on land…" He murmured.

The old fisherman screamed at Kirito to go and defeat it, but Kirito stood in place. You sighed, flinging off your jacket. You unsheathed your sword, walking casually up to the unusual lake monster.

"Kirito, your wife!" The man yelled.

"She'll be okay." Kirito said, straightening up.

You glared at the monster who was staring at you, and you charged. Jumping up using your jump boost, you sliced through the creature, and it shimmered. It screamed as it shattered into tiny crystal polygons, and everyone went silent. You sheathed your sword and turned back to the crowd, feeling accomplished.

"Woah!" The crowd yelled, running over to you and clamoring for autographs and more.

"You're the Dark Warrior!" They screamed, everyone fawning you.

You nervously chuckled. This was gonna take a while.

~~~TIme Skip~~~

Heathcliff sent you a message short after your fan mob, saying your vacation was over. You and Kirito headed to the portal, turning to say goodbye to the fisherman from earlier. He smiled, and you grinned.

"Thanks for seeing us off…" You began.

"Nishida. Sorry I never told you my name." Nishida said.

"Nishida. We had a great time. Sorry we couldn't catch anything for you." You apologized.

"That's alright, seeing two famous players are enough for me. I've always wanted to meet you. Before meeting you, I actually thought that the players working to clear the game were those in a different world.

I was trapped in this game for almost two years, and I lost hope of ever getting out. I figured I might as well spend my days holding a fishing pole between my mitts for as long as I have left. Pretty sad, isn't it?" Nishida chuckled.

"No, it's not." Kirito whispered.

"You know, I used to think the same thing. I thought this death game was horrible, that I should give up hope. In the Town of Beginnings, I'd cry every night to get to sleep, and when I did, I would get nightmares.

It was like every day I spent in this world meant one day taken away from my life in the real world. But then, I met someone who taught me that there were things to live for. Soon when I thought of him and went to bed, I realized I wouldn't get nightmares!" You said, wiping tears away.

"I realized, that that person wasn't losing a day in the real world, they were gaining a day in this world. And by that person I mean Kirito.

Soon I began looking forward to seeing him again. It was like...for the first time, I was happy...He taught me so many things, if he wasn't here, I don't know what I would do! " You exclaimed, your (e/c) eyes shining with sparkling tears.

Nishida nodded. "Yeah, you're right. You're exactly right. Life isn't so bad here, is it? I may not be able to much for you, but you two take care, okay? Come visit me!"

After saying your final goodbyes, you and Kirito reluctantly headed back to headquarters and the front lines.

* * *

Thanks for all of your support, please review and see you next chapter!


	19. SEQUEL! AN, PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! So this story is ending soon, noooo! I think this will be the last chapter, but I don't want it to end. So, I am writing a sequel to this story! It will be SAO 2, the second season of the anime. Hope you read it, peace!**


	20. The Game Cleared

Hey guys, let's begin the last chapter! Check out my sequel for SAO 2 'The Quest For Love'

* * *

Today was the boss fight on Floor 55. You heard from Heathcliff that the recon team was completely wiped out, and he had to assemble a larger team.

"Three hours, what should we do, Kirito?" You asked, turning to face the boy. "Kirito?"

"I'm gonna ask you something...but you have to promise you won't get mad at me." Kirito said quietly.

"I won't. Tell me." You answered, fear pooling in your gut.

"Could you….stay here instead of going to the boss fight? I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Kirito said, clenching his fists on the windowsill.

Your boots clicked on the marble floor as you strided silently over to him.

"So you're saying, that I should stay here, while you go and put your life at risk?" You struggled not to shout.

Kirito clenched the sill tighter and squeezed his eyes shut. "I know it's selfish of me, but I don't know what I'd do without you! Please…"

"Do you know what I would do if you didn't come back?" You asked, glaring at his face. "I'd kill myself."

Kirito's eyes shot open as he trembled violently at your words.

"I wouldn't forgive myself. For staying here while you got killed!"

"I'm sorry, I just, I want to run away with you, live in that cabin house, live together, forever!" Kirito said, struggling to keep his tears in.

"That'd be nice, wouldn't it? Live together, forever. Have you...have you ever thought about what's happening to our bodies...in the real world? All of those machines, our lives are all hanging by a thread…" You murmured, shuddering at the thought.

"So...even in this world, our lives are still on a time limit. Everyone's on a time limit." Kirito said.

You started crying, emotions pouring out of your soul. You clutched Kirito's shirt as you sobbed into his chest.

"I just.. I want to see you in real life, go one real dates, get married, and grow old together!" YOu sobbed.

Kirito nodded, hugging you closer. "Yeah...but we have to keep fighting."

~~~FINAL TIME SKIPPPPP~~~

Everyone stood in front of the boss room, a tense atmosphere coating the air. You saw Kirito clench his fists and you placed a gentle hand on his wrist.

"I'll protect you, so you protect me, okay?" You whispered.

Kirito nodded, relaxing a bit. You turned to Asuna that was near you and smiled, and she smiled back, flashing a thumbs up. Heathcliff opened the doors, and everyone ran in shouting. Everyone went silent when the room was dark and nothing was happening. You heard a tiny hiss above you and Asuna heard it too.

"Above us!" Both you and Asuna yelled.

Everyone snapped their heads up and gasped as the boss screeched, jumping to meet the floor. It was a huge skeleton reaper. _The Skull Reaper!_

"Get away from it! Don't stay near it!" Heathcliff yelled as the Skull Reaper killed two men with a swipe of its claws.

"No way...one hit?" Agil gaped at the monster.

"Let's go!" You yelled, and everyone charged. People were flying right and left, and the boss's HP bar decreased to its fifth yellow.

"Everyone, go for the arms! Kirito and I will take care of the claws!" You commanded, and they nodded, charging towards the beast.

Kirito took out his dual blades, and you your crystal sword, and the two of you headed to its head. After a long period of time, the HP bar slowly decreased, to its last one.

"It's in its last HP bar! It's red!" Klein yelled, grunting as he sliced another leg.

You looked at Kirito, and he nodded. "kkkyyaaaaAAAAAAAAA!"

"Huff,huff.." Everyone was lying on the floor of the boss room, panting from fatigue.

Heathcliff stood strong, gazing around the room.

"We lost 14…" Klein said.

"No way...we have 45 more floors...Is this even possible?" A man huffed.

"Kirito?" You asked your husband, but he didn't respond.

Kirito glanced around, everyone had at least yellow to red HP bars. But Heathcliff...his suspicion rose and he gripped his sword. Jumping up, he charged at him, sword pointed. Heathcliff turned to him, shock clear in his eyes.

 **Immortal Object**

Kirito was knocked back as an 'Immortal Object' sign appeared in front of Heathcliff. Murmurs rippled through the crowd, and Heathcliff stared at Kirito.

"I-Immortal Object? What's going on?" Asuna demanded an explanation.

"Heathcliff isn't a player. THe game makes sure his HP bar never goes under yellow. Something bothered me about him, and my suspicions were right. When Akihiko Kayaba created this game, he'd probably want to watch it in action. Any kid knows that the best way to watch the game is to be in the game. Isn't that right, Akihiko Kayaba?" Kirito explained.

Gasps erupted through the room, and Heathcliff chuckled, opening his menu.

"Can you tell me how you found out?" Kayaba asked.

"Our duel. When you moved towards me it was way too fast." Kirito replied.

"I suspected that much. That was an unfortunate mistake on my part. I underestimated your skills, so I had to engage the system's helping system. Yes, I am Akihiko Kayaba. I am the boss that awaits you at the 100th floor." Kayaba said.

"That's sad. The leader and strongest player betrays us to become the boss?" Kirito confronted.

"Not a bad storyline, don't you think? I always thought you would be the one to be in front of me in the end, Kirito-kun. The Dual Blades skill is given to the player with the fastest reaction time. That player would then be the hero who confronts the Demon King. But to my surprise, your power exceeded my expectations." Kayaba chuckled.

"How..How could you?! Our loyalty, you were our leader!" A man yelled as he jumped at Kayaba, but fell limp.

Kayaba kept pressing things on his menu and everyone fell to the floor, limp.

"K-kirito.." You managed.

Kirito caught you before you fell and you glanced at your HP bar.

 _Paralysis?_

"SO, what are you gonna do? Kill us all then cover it up?" Kirito glared at the creator.

Kayaba shook his head. "Of course not. I have trained all of you for this moment. It would be a shame to leave them all just halfway. I will await you at the top floor in the Ruby Palace . But before that, Kirito-kun, I want to congratulate you for revealing my identity. I want give you a chance. Duel against me; I will change my immortal status, naturally. And if you win, I will log everyone out and you will have defeated the game."

"No, Kirito, we should fall back for now…" You whispered.

"Sorry, I can't..I have to do this." Kirito said. "I can't have you hurt and I won't run away."

You watched in horror as Kirito set you down gently, placing your hand on your stomach. Kirito stood up, facing Kayaba.

"Before we begin, can I ask a favor?" Kirito asked,

Kayaba nodded, and Kirito continued. "Please, make sure (U/n) can't kill herself, at least for a little while."

"That's not fair, Kirito!" You screamed, tears spilling out of your eyes.

Kirito took out his swords, and Kayaba deactivated his immortal status.

3

2

1…

GO!

~~~Kirito POV~~~

I charged instantly, slashing as fast as I could.

 _Faster.._

 _I have to go faster!_

I slashed faster and faster, and I thrusted my crystal sword at Kayaba. I gasped when the tip snapped, disappearing.

"Goodbye, Kirito-kun."

~~~Your POV~~~

 _The Neutralism ability!_

I shakily opened my menu and went to Skills, and pressed it when I heard

"Goodbye, Kirito-kun."

I felt the paralysis melt away and I jumped up, jumping in front of Kirito. I heard a sickening slash and watched as my HP bar depleted to 0, and Kirito caught me as I fell towards the ground.

~~~Normal POV~~~

Kirito caught you as you fell, shock contorting his face. You began to glow, and Kirito gripped your body tighter.

"No, please no, (U/n)..." Kirito choked,

"Watashi wa mōshiwakearimasen, to o wakaredesu." You murmured as you shattered.

 **(Translation: I'm sorry, and goodbye.)**

Kirito gasped, desperately trying to grab your shards. He fell to his knees in pain, and Kayaba sighed.

"That was surprising. The Neutralism ability was given to her...hmm" Kayaba pondered.

Kirito grabbed your sword and shakily stood up, slashing heartlessly at him. Kayaba cast a sad glance at the ground before stabbing Kirito in the stomach. Kirito glanced at his HP bar as it depleted to 0.

 _It's over…_

Kirito fell to the floor but rematerialized, turning into a bright yellow haze. Kirito yelled and Kayaba closed his eyes as Kirito thrust your sword into his gut.

 _Is this...good enough?_

Kirito smiled at your sword as he breathed out, shattering.

 _Attention. On November 27, 2:55, the game has been cleared. Repeat, the game has been cleared._

Kirito woke up, looking around. Confused, he scrolled in his menu and saw the timer.

"Kirito." You whispered.

Kirito froze and shakily turned around. He was met by you, your (h/l) (h/c) hair waving in the wind.

"S-sorry, I died too…" He said quietly.

"Dummy." You said before running to him, your lips crashed into each other.

"So, where are we?" Kirito asked, holding your hand.

"We're above Aincrad." A voice said.

The two of you turned around to meet Akihiko Kayaba, smiling at the sunset.

"Why...why did you create this game?" Kirito asked.

"Why...it's been so long I don't even remember…." Akihiko replied. "Anyways, congratulations, Kirito, (U/n)...You have cleared the game."

He walked away, leaving the two of you alone. You sat on the edge of the clear floor with Kirito, holding each other close.

"I'm sorry, I promised I would get you home…" Kirito sobbed.

"It's okay, at least we'll be together until the end.." You whispered. "Before we go, let's introduce ourselves."

Kirito nodded. "I'm Kirigaya Kazuto, I think I turned 16 last month."

You smiled. "I'm (L/n) (F/n). I turned 16 two weeks ago."

Kirito shook again, tears once again spilling out of his eyes. You quickly comforted him, and the two of you faded into mist.

 _The game has been cleared. The game has been cleared._

Beep….Beep…

Kirito woke up, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. He examined his hand and sat up, removing his NerveGear. Images of you flashed through his mind, and his eyes brimmed with tears. He got up weakly, and dragging the IV stand with him, he made his way through the empty hallway.

"(F/….n)...(F/n)..."

* * *

OMIGOSH I finished it! Please check out my sequel, 'The Quest For Love'. Thanks for all of your support!


	21. Author Note

Btw, I got a review saying:

 **Story: The Day You Die**  
 **Chapter: 5. Pina's Revival**

 **From: Guest**  
 **-**

 **:Hi I like the story but before this one was made there was another one on wattpad and had the EXACT words plot etc. Did you copy it?**

 **-**

For some reason I can't seem to find it, so I can't answer that privately. So to all who have read this, remember:

 **I HAVE A WATTPAD ACCOUNT NAMED WOLF_MUSIX, AND HAVE UPLOADED SOME STORIES FROM MY ACCOUNT THERE TOO, SO DON'T THINK I COPIED! THEY'RE THE SAME PERSON! I'M THE SAME PERSON! I...AM, THE,...uhhhh...**

 **YEAH! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
